Un cuento para Miranda
by cari-chan1
Summary: Lavi le cuenta un cuento a Miranda para mantenerla despierta...el cuento de la princesa Yu. Puro Crack. -fic completo-
1. Chapter 1

**N.A**. En mi vida he escrito muchas cosas absurdas, pero creo que esta se lleva la palma xD A mi me pareció gracioso y me reí mientras lo escribía, pero claro, el humor es algo relativo y yo soy de esas personas que se ríen con lo más estúpido o sin razón aparente. Por eso, agradecería enormemente que alguien me dijera si debo continuar mostrando esto en público y hacer que otros se rían o enterrarlo en un pozo y fingir que nunca ha existido. Thanks.

_**Pd**_. Finalmente me decidí a completar la historia de la princesa Yu con el segundo capitulo (o más bien me acordé, por que este fic lleva mucho tiempo en mi ordenador con la historia completa), y le he cambiado el formato y añadido algunos detalles al primer capitulo. Espero que guste más así. De nuevo, gracias por leer.

**Un cuento para Miranda**

Las olas cantaban suave y melódicamente, meciendo el barco como si de una gran cuna se tratase, a la luz de la luna creciente.

La sal que transportaba el aire embotaba sus sentidos, y sentada en la incomoda silla de madera, la exorcista permanecía con los hombros caídos, aburrida, con los ojos cansados siguiendo el descenso de una gota de cera por la superficie de la vela.

- ¡Miranda!

Dio un ligero brinco, poniendo la espalda tensa, volviendo la cabeza a su alrededor con alarma.

- Ah, Lenalee, Lavi…- musitó, al descubrir a los dos jóvenes que se habían acercado hasta ella.

- ¿Estás bien Miranda? parecías a punto de caer dormida – preguntó Lenalee con preocupación.

Miranda se dio una fuerte palmada en la cara para despertarse, sintiéndose culpable. Estaba siendo en exceso descuidada, las vidas de todos dependían de ella y de su capacidad para mantener invocada su Inocencia, ¡y había estado a punto de dormirse! ¡Imperdonable! ¿Qué pasaría si el barco volvía a su estado anterior?

Lenalee y Lavi observaron incrédulos como Miranda continuó golpeándose la cara, dejándose las mejillas coloradas.

- Lo siento…- susurró finalmente, apretando con fuerza la tela de su uniforme.

- No te disculpes.- sonrió Lenalee, poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Llevas ya tres días sin dormir, es normal que estés cansada, para eso fue que hicimos turnos para que estuvieras siempre acompañada.

Miranda asintió, al tiempo que veía a Lavi acercarse.

- Pero parece que no fue buena idea dejar que Kuro-chan se encargara solo de esto.- dijo el aprendiz de bookman, dándole golpecitos en la mejilla con el dedo a Krory que dormía a pierna suelta con la cabeza encima de la mesa.

- Parecía muy cansado – trató de excusarlo Miranda – Yo le sugerí que durmiera un poco, no es culpa suya…

- Está bien, dejémosle dormir.- sonrió Lenalee – Lavi, déjalo ya…

El pelirrojo suspiró y dejó al hombre seguir durmiendo, mientras él iba a tomar asiento frente a Miranda.

- Bien, entonces es nuestro turno de mantenerte despierta – sonrió Lavi - ¿te apetece algún espectáculo en particular?

- ¿Espectáculo? – repitió Miranda, sin comprender.

- Sí, ¿qué te gustaría que hiciéramos? ¿Echamos una partida de ajedrez? ¿Cartas? ¿Solo hablamos? ¿O quieres admirarme durante toda la noche? Que conste que no hago streaptes si no hay mucho alcohol de por medio…

Miranda observó al pelirrojo ligeramente cohibida, y Lenalee rodó los ojos.

- Con…con hablar está bien, no tenéis que preocuparos tanto…

- Um – Lavi se rascó la barbilla un instante - ¡Ya sé! – exclamó de pronto – Miranda ¿te gustan los cuentos?

- Eh…sí, supongo que sí…

- ¿Vas a contarnos un cuento, Lavi? – inquirió Lenalee, sonriendo. - ¿Un cuento de hadas, quizás?

- Oh, parece divertido.- comentó Miranda.

- En realidad iba a sugerir que lo contaras tú, Lenalee, pero por tu cara ya imagino que me tocará a hacerlo a mí ¿verdad? Bien, bien, si insistes... - Lavi se aclaró la garganta luego arrugar el entrecejo, aparentemente, pensando qué clase de historia contar – Veamos. Érase una vez en un reino muy, muy lejano, una hermosa princesa que…

- ¿Cómo se llamaba la princesa? – interrumpió de pronto Lenalee.

- Eeeh…- el pelirrojo puso gesto pensativo un instante – La princesa se llamaba… Yu.

- ¿Yu? – repitió divertida.

- Si, Yu.- afirmó el pelirrojo, sonriendo con malicia.

Lenalee contuvo una carcajada. Miranda los observaba a ambos sin comprender el chiste.

Lavi se aclaró la garganta, y empezó de nuevo.

- Érase una vez…

-&-

Érase una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano una hermosa princesa de nombre Yu. Era una muchacha hermosa, tanto, que una malvada bruja abrumada por su belleza la secuestró siendo muy joven, y la encerró en una alta torre sin puertas en lo más profundo del bosque donde sólo ella pudiera admirarla.

Como la torre no tenía puertas, la bruja solo podía trepar hasta la ventana para entrar, así que llamaba a la princesa desde el exterior.

- Yu, tu trenza deja caer.- gritaba la bruja a la muchacha, para que ella lanzara su larga trenza oscura por la ventana y la anciana pudiera trepar por ella.

Entonces la princesa Yu se asomaba y exclamaba.

- ¡Ni muerta!

Y es que la princesa tenía muy malas pulgas y nunca dejó que la bruja tocara su bonito pelo, y siempre amenazaba con cortarle los brazos si se atrevía.

Así que la bruja se compró una escalera…

-&-

- Que princesa tan brusca- comentó Miranda mientras Lenalee se reía por lo bajo.

- ¿Tu crees? – sonrió Lavi – Espera a conocerla en persona.

- ¿En persona? – repitió Miranda confundida.

El pelirrojo amplió su sonrisa, pero no respondió, y continuó con la narración.

- Sucedió entonces que un día un joven príncipe que pasaba por allí vio a la hermosa princesa Yu que descansaba junto a la ventana…

- ¿Cómo se llamaba el príncipe? – interrumpió tímidamente, Miranda.

- Eeeh…- Lavi miró a su alrededor como si buscara la respuesta en algún lugar del camarote, antes de resolver. – El príncipe se llamaba…Komui.

- ¿Komui? – Lenalee habló arqueando una ceja.

Lavi carraspeó

- Sí, eso es, y ahora continuemos con el cuento…

-&-

Sucedió entonces que un día el joven príncipe Komui que pasaba por allí mientras realizaba un experimento con los pobrecillos insectos del bosque, vio a la hermosa princesa Yu que descansaba junto a la ventana mientras insultaba a los pajarillos que cantaban y no la dejaban dormir.

Y entonces el príncipe, prendado de su belleza, se enamoró perdidamente de ella.

El príncipe Komui quería rescatar a la princesa y llevársela a su reino para casarse con ella, y para ello necesitaba entrar en la torre, así que espió a la bruja y vio como esta siempre le pedía a la princesa que dejara caer su trenza.

Claro que nunca se quedaba a ver como la princesa Yu le respondía con insultos a la bruja, obligándola a utilizar una escalera para subir. El príncipe no era muy listo de todos modos.

Entonces, una noche, el príncipe Komui se acercó a la torre y llamó a la princesa con voz chillona.

- ¡Yu, deja tu trenza caer!

Y la princesa se asomó a la ventana y exclamó.

- Piérdete imbécil.

Así que, viendo que no era una táctica muy efectiva, el príncipe Komui tomó prestada la escalera de la bruja y subió hasta la torre.

La princesa al principio se asustó por que nunca antes había visto a un hombre, y trató de cortarle la cabeza al príncipe Komui, pero él, luego de ofrecerle un buen plato de fideos para calmarla, le explicó que se había enamorado de ella y estaba allí para rescatarla.

- Por eso, oh mi hermosa princesa Yu, tomad mi mano y juntos escapemos de esta prisión.- exclamó el príncipe con dramatismo – Además, las cortinas no hacen juego con vuestros ojos.

Y la princesa Yu, sorprendida ante el discurso que conmovió su corazón, sonriendo dulcemente respondió.

- Métete en tus asuntos y lárgate.

La princesa rechazó el amor del príncipe pero éste no quería que todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano, así que le pidió al menos un beso de despedida, a lo que la princesa accedió con tal de quitárselo de encima.

Pero entonces, cuando el príncipe Komui besó a la princesa Yu apareció una misteriosa nube de humo y el príncipe, que había sido presa de un malvado encantamiento, se convirtió de pronto en un terrible monstruo, tan grande que su cabeza chocó contra el techo y sus muchas patas atravesaron las paredes destrozando la habitación de la princesa.

Era el temible monstruo Komrin.

-&-

- ¡Oh! – interrumpió Miranda, uniendo la manos en una suave palmada - ¿Era tan terrible ese monstruo de verdad?

Lavi apoyó la barbilla sobre la mesa y puso las manos como garras para dar más dramatismo a sus palabras.

- El malvado monstruo Komrin era capaz de destruir ciudades enteras en unos minutos, y cuando veía a chicas bonitas las secuestraba para convertirlas _en hombres_…

- Que espanto…- exclamó Miranda, horrorizada, completamente inmersa en la narración.- Pero entonces ¿qué le hizo el monstruo a la princesa Yu?

Lavi sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho con la atención que había obtenido de su audiencia. Lenalee se preguntaba cuantos detalles familiares más iba a tener aquella historia.

-&-

El monstruo Komrin tomó por sorpresa a la princesa Yu y la mordió, inyectándole un sedante muy fuerte, tan fuerte que la hizo dormir durante mucho, mucho tiempo... Durante años, las enredaderas crecieron sobre la torre, y el monstruo Komrin permaneció guardando el lugar de los intrusos mientras la princesa Yu continuaba sumida en un sueño del que no parecía que fuera a despertar.

Hasta que finalmente, un día, un valiente príncipe que había escuchado la historia de la hermosa princesa Yu fue a enfrentarse al monstruo para rescatarla.

-&-

- ¿Y cómo se llamaba este nuevo príncipe? – preguntó Lenalee, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos.

- Eeeeh…se llamaba Allen.- resolvió rápidamente el pelirrojo.

- ¿Allen? – Miranda parpadeó, curiosa por la elección.

- Sí, es un buen nombre ¿no os parece? – dijo Lavi – El príncipe Allen que se enfrentó al malvado monstruo Komrin y lo venció, y montado en su fiel corcel…

- ¿Cómo se llamaba el corcel?- interrumpió entonces Lenalee, divertida.

- Esto…¿Timcampy? – sugirió con una mueca.

- Ese nombre me suena de algo…- musitó Miranda, ahora que el golem amarillo había surgido de pronto y revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas.

- Bien, continuemos.

-&-

El príncipe Allen montado en su brioso caballo Timcampy venció al monstruo que ya estaba bastante oxidado, y entró en la torre (con la escalera) para encontrarse con la princesa durmiente Yu, que seguía tan hermosa como el día en que se durmió.

El príncipe conmovido por su belleza, la besó y como consecuencia del shock la princesa Yu despertó, y trató de cortarle los brazos a quien había osado besarla.

El príncipe Allen estuvo muy feliz al ver despertar a la princesa y aprovechó, no fuera que la princesa le cortara la cabeza y ya no fuera capaz de hablar, para pedirle matrimonio.

Pero…

-&-

- ¿Pero? – Miranda inclinada sobre la mesa, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de curiosidad.

- Pero llegaba demasiado tarde, el malvado monstruo Komrin ya había convertido a la bella princesa Yuen un hombre.

- Eso es terrible…- exclamó Miranda - ¿Y la princesa no podía hacer nada?

Lavi rió suavemente.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que al príncipe Allen no le importaba que la princesa no fuera una _ella_ si no un _él_, e igualmente le propuso matrimonio.

- Oh, que príncipe tan comprensivo.- opinó Miranda, sorprendida.

- Por supuesto, siendo un príncipe de cuento, no se puede pedir menos. – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Oh… - la mujer asintió con la cabeza, sin estar muy segura de si a los príncipes de cuento se les exigía cambiar de orientación sexual en las historias que ella había leído.

- Sigamos entonces.

-&-

La princesa Yu se negó a casarse, por que decía que el príncipe era demasiado bajito para su gusto. El príncipe protestó ante tamaña discriminación y le aseguró que podría hacerla feliz.

- Si me sigues molestando te cortaré en pedazos y te comeré para desayunar como el brote de soja que pareces. - siseó peligrosamente la princesa, mientras echaba mano a su espada.

Y el príncipe Allen la dejó marchar sin decir ni una palabra más.

Así, la princesa Yu escapó de la torre, resolviendo encontrar a un famoso duendecillo del que había oído hablar, y que concedía cualquier deseo, esperando que éste le devolviera su sexo original.

Este duendecillo vivía en una cabaña del bosque y era capaz de cumplir casi cualquier deseo, pero a cambio uno debía averiguar cual era su nombre, pues aunque era conocido como Panda, ese era tan sólo un apodo…

-&-

Un sonoro golpe interrumpió la narración de Lavi.

- ¡Auch! ¡Eso ha dolido!

Tras el pelirrojo, se encontraba Bookman, armado con un grueso libro con el que acababa de atizar en la cabeza a su aprendiz.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

- No tienes que ponerte así, Panda. Solo les estaba contando un cuento.- exclamó el pelirrojo sobándose la cabeza para aliviar el dolor.

Bookman le volvió a golpear.

- Deja de hacer el idiota. Te dije que terminaras tus tareas y no has hecho nada, tú estúpido aprendiz.

- ¡Pero Panda, esto también es importante!

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Panda. No soy ningún panda.

- ¿Seguro? – y ante el poco acertado comentario, Bookman volvió a atizarle.

- Parece que el final del cuento tendrá que esperar – sonrió Lenalee, observando como Lavi correteaba intentando escapar de la mano castigadora de su maestro.

- Que lástima, era interesante. – replicó Miranda decepcionada.- Realmente quería saber que fue de la princesa Yu…

Lenalee fue a responder, pero inesperadamente Krory, que hasta entonces había estado durmiendo, se incorporó repentinamente; al parecer despertado por el ruido provocado por el pelirrojo. El exorcista miró a su alrededor con expresión somnolienta.

- Buenos días Krory ¿has dormido bien? – saludó una sonriente Lenalee.

- Ah, buenos días…- Krory sacudió la cabeza – Sí, he dormido bien, pero he tenido un sueño de lo más extraño. Soñé que Allen rescataba a un hombre vestido de mujer y montaba un caballo amarillo…¿no es raro?

Miranda y Krory solo atinaron a parpadear cuando Lenalee se inclinó sobre la mesa, intentando aguantar las carcajadas.


	2. Chapter 2

**n.a.** esto sigue siendo crack del peor, lo mires por donde lo mires...

* * *

Miranda apartó la mirada un segundo, pero se forzó a retomar la lectura. Las letras bailaban, moviendo sus remates con burla, y sus ojos las seguían, bizqueando, ya incapaz de distinguir entre palabras.

Contuvo una exclamación visiblemente frustrada y acabó por dejar escapar un suspiro. A su lado, Lenalee la observó con sonrisa indulgente.

- No tienes que forzarte a leer si no quieres, será peor si acabas mareándote.

- No…no es eso…- Miranda sonrió nerviosa, pero apartó disimuladamente el libro.

Lenalee sonrió, comprendía que luego de que Anita les dejara utilizar la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en su camarote, Miranda se estuviera forzando a leer, aunque sus ojos se movieran de forma extravagante cada vez que el barco se inclinaba a un lado u otro.

- ¿Por qué no descansamos de la lectura? – sugirió la joven china – Mira, por ahí viene Lavi.

Lenalee hizo una seña al pelirrojo que se acercó para tomar asiento frente a ellas.

Lavi llevaba el pelo particularmente despeinado y una de sus mejillas mostraba una notable rojez, lo que no les costaba adivinar debía haber sido obra del anciano bookman y su poderosa patada voladora.

- No habéis visto al viejo ¿verdad? – preguntó el pelirrojo en un susurro, nada más llegar.

- ¿A Bookman? No… quizás esté en cubierta.- respondió Lenalee.

Lavi suspiró aliviado.

- Menos mal, otro golpe como el de esta mañana y conseguirá convertirme en idiota de por vida.- se masajeó la sien, poniendo expresión lastimera.

Lenalee y Miranda intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

- Sinceramente no sé cómo puede tener tan buena puntería… - Lavi clavó la mirada en el techo antes de suspirar – Pero supongo que prefiero no saber la respuesta.

- ¿Te duele mucho el golpe? – se interesó Miranda, visiblemente preocupada.

- Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado. - le sonrió confiado.- ¿Y que hay de ti? Veo que aún te mantienes despierta.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Oh, eso me recuerda que el viejo panda nos interrumpió esta mañana.- recordó el pelirrojo – Para una vez que estaba haciendo un trabajo importante…

- ¡Ah! ¡No te preocupes! – respondió Miranda rápidamente. – No es necesario que te molestes. Tengo que ser capaz de mantenerme despierta por mi misma, aunque sé que no tengo fuerza de voluntad y no sirvo para esto.- concluyó con tono lúgubre.

- Pero Lavi solo quiere ayudar ¿verdad? – intervino Lenalee, tratando de evitar que Miranda se cargara con toda la responsabilidad como acostumbraba.

- Por supuesto.- confirmó él – Así que pedidme lo que queráis, vamos.

Esperó un par de minutos en silencio hasta que Miranda pareció decidirse y habló.

- A mi me gustaría…- hizo un pausa, ligeramente cohibida – La verdad es que me gustaría escuchar el final del cuento.

- ¿Cuento?

- El cuento de la princesa Yu, Lavi.- aclaró Lenalee, divertida.

- ¡Oh! – el pelirrojo dio una palmada – sí, por supuesto, el cuento de la princesa Yu.

Lavi se acomodó, recostándose ligeramente y cruzando los brazos tras la nuca.

- Continuaremos entonces…¿por donde iba?

- Si mal no recuerdo, la princesa Yu fue a visitar a un duendecillo conocido como Panda para que le concediera un deseo y así poder recuperar su aspecto original…- explicó Lenalee mientras Miranda asentía con la cabeza.

- Oh, bien…veamos, la princesa Yu marchó al bosque en busca del duendecillo que vivía en una casita…

- Lavi.- interrumpió de pronto, Miranda – Si la princesa ya no es una "ella" ¿no habría que llamarlo príncipe?

- Um, pues… - el joven ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, pensativo. – Quizás sí. Supongo.

- Aunque si sigue siendo una chica por dentro, aunque no por fuera…es confuso. – añadió Miranda, con los ojos fijos en el techo, meditando.

- Entonces será "el protagonista antes conocido como princesa Yu". Aunque es un nombre muy largo – continuó cavilando Lavi.

- Creo que será más sencillo si sólo la llamas Yu. – sugirió Lenalee.

- Sí, quizás tengas razón. - asintió el pelirrojo. - Continuemos entonces.

-&-

Incansable, el ahora joven Yu marchó por el bosque durante largas jornadas, buscando la casita del duende que esperaba le concediera su deseo de volver a ser una princesa. Finalmente, y viendo recompensado su esfuerzo, el joven Yu encontró al anciano duendecillo sentado en un banco junto a una pequeña cabaña en un claro de un frondoso bosque, fumando de una gran pipa.

- Viejo, concédeme un deseo.- le exigió Yu sin saludar si quiera.

- Antes tendrás que averiguar mi verdadero nombre. – respondió Panda el duende.

A regañadientes, el joven Yu aceptó el trato, y durante diez minutos, trató de adivinar diciendo en alto todos los nombres que podía recordar. Pero no consiguió acertar con el nombre del duende y pronto perdió la paciencia.

Y golpeó a Panda para hacerle cambiar de idea sobre lo de concederle su deseo.

- ¡Ah!¡Estúpido! – gritó el duende antes de caer redondo.

Yu se percató entonces que ahora que lo había dejado inconsciente, no le podía devolver su aspecto original ni concederle ningún otro deseo. Obviamente.

Ello lo enfadó más todavía.

-&-

- Pero ¿por qué le golpeó? – exclamó Miranda, tomando por sorpresa a Lavi.

- ¿Por qué? Pues por que… - el pelirrojo dudó un instante – Por que es Yu.

- No lo entiendo.- respondió la mujer – Las princesas no deberían golpear a la gente ¿verdad?

- Bueno, técnicamente ya no es una princesa.- dijo Lavi sonriendo.

- Oh… - Miranda ladeó la cabeza con expresión pensativa. – Pero sigue siendo una princesa por dentro ¿no? Quiero decir su alma y… por dentro…su espíritu…

Se interrumpió y guardó silencio ante la expresión divertida del pelirrojo, que parecía estar disfrutando con los intentos de Miranda de defender la "feminidad" de Yu.

Lavi habría dado cualquier cosa por tener a Kanda delante en aquel momento.

- ¿Continuas con la historia? – sugirió Lenalee, pues Miranda parecía demasiado confundida con sus propios pensamientos como para continuar hablando.

El aprendiz de bookman asintió sonriente.

-&-

Sucedió entonces que un grupo de enanos que marchaban en fila, surgieron de entre los árboles inesperadamente, topándose con el ahora frustrado joven Yu.

Siete eran los enanos que vestían batas blancas y cargaban sobre sus hombros extraños aparatos, mientras canturreaban una canción sobre lo mal pagado que era su trabajo y que sólo querían descansar.

Yu los miró con desconfianza cuando los enanos se agruparon alrededor del inconsciente duende Panda y empezaron a cuchichear inquietos.

- A la reina no le va a gustar.- se decían unos a otros – Esto es malo, muy malo.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – exigió saber Yu.

- Nosotros somos los enanos del bosque y trabajamos para la malvada reina del oeste. – explicaron - Yo soy el jefe de los enanos, Reever, y estos son Johnny, Tapp…

- No me interesa.- interrumpió Yu, notablemente irritado.

El jefe de los enanos trató de explicarle a Yu que el duende Panda, al que había dejado inconsciente, era un fiel sirviente de la bruja, y quien le preparaba sus cremas rejuvenecedoras y tratamientos capilares. Le aconsejó que se alejara deprisa por que la bruja iba a estar muy enfadada cuando se enterase de lo sucedido.

Yu desoyó sus palabras, replicando al enano que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

Y en ese momento, de improviso, se produjo una explosión de humo, y antes de tener tiempo para parpadear siquiera, una extraña mujer con capa blanca apareció ante ellos.

- ¡Es Bak, la malvada bruja del oeste! – exclamaron los enanos.

- ¿Bak? – repitió el joven Yu, para nada impresionado.

- ¡Oh pero que veo, mi leal siervo Panda está muerto! – exclamó la bruja del oeste - ¿Qué hará ahora la ilustre y hermosa yo, sin su tónico de belleza?

- No está muerto, sólo inconsciente.- corrigió uno de los enanos.

- Detalles, detalles…- replicó Bak quitándole importancia.

La bruja del oeste se giró entonces a mirar a Yu y le señaló con el dedo.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres demasiado guapo y compites con la ilustrísima yo! ¡Te mataré!... – hizo una pausa antes de suavizar su tono de voz – Así que bueno…¿quieres una manzana?

- No.- fue la respuesta de Yu, mientras se preguntaba en silencio si es que aquella malvada bruja no sería idiota.

- ¿Seguro? No está para nada envenenada.

- No.

- Um.- la bruja Bak meditó un instante, ahora que Yu no parecía muy dispuesto a aceptar su manzana. – En ese caso ¡mi cazador se ocupará de ti! ¡Fou!

Yu se puso en guardia, pero no esperaba que a la sombra de la bruja apareciera una pequeña figura femenina.

-&-

- ¿Eh? ¿El cazador era una niña? – interrumpió Miranda en voz baja.

- Bueno, yo no la llamaría niña… - sonrió Lavi – una mujer de poca estatura más bien.

Miró a Lenalee para que confirmara que Fou debía ser considerada como una "mujer de poca estatura". La muchacha china cabeceó sin estar muy segura de qué responder.

- Oh, ¿Cómo un enano? – sugirió Miranda.

- ¿Enano? – Lavi soltó una carcajada – Si Fou te escucha alguna vez seguro que querrá matarte.

- ¿Ma… matarme? ¡Matarme! – gritó en pánico - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

- Era una broma, no hace falta que te golpees contra la mesa… - suspiró Lavi.

Miranda detuvo su autocastigo para mirar al pelirrojo, que tras asegurarse de que la mujer no tenía una conmoción cerebral (aún) decidió continuar con la historia.

-&-

- ¡Mi fiel siervo Fou, mata a este muchacho por que es más hermoso que el ilustre yo! – ordenó la bruja.

Pero cuando esperaba que la batalla empezara, Fou, el cazador, ignoró la orden y fue a tumbarse en el césped junto con el grupo de enanos que habían comenzado a beber cerveza.

- Olvídame, Baka-Bak. – respondió Fou.

- ¡¿Qué?! – bramó desconcertada la bruja. - ¿Me estás traicionando a mí, a la ilustrísima, hermosa y sabia bruja del oeste?¡Desagradecida! ¿Acaso no te dejé dormir en la bella pared de mi palacio?¿Y así me lo pagas?¡Oh, cuanta injusticia recae sobre mi sublime persona!

Ocurrió entonces, que interrumpiendo los gritos de histeria de la bruja, el príncipe Allen montando sobre su brioso corcel, hizo una inesperada aparición.

- ¡No temáis princesa Yu, yo os salvaré de la bruja! – anunció espada en alto el apuesto príncipe.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – exclamó Yu, cuya sorpresa era evidente por lo rápido que la vena de su frente palpitaba.

- Oh, mi princesa, vuestro zapato de cristal me ha guiado pues temía que estuvierais en apuros – proclamó Allen.

- ¿Te crees que soy imbécil?- le respondió con gesto irritado. – Yo no llevo zapatos de cristal.

- Mis disculpas, princesa, ciertamente ajusté ligeramente la verdad para acomodarla a la magia de la historia – admitió el príncipe con expresión culpable. - No quería deciros que mi fiel golem con GPS cuelga de vuestras reales partes traseras.

Y Yu descubrió que una bola amarilla con larga cola y alas le estaba mordiendo el trasero.

Y eso no lo hizo muy feliz.

-&-

- Eh, pero ¿durante todo el cuento lo había llevado mordiéndole… ahí? – preguntó Miranda.

Lavi asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

- Uah, y no se había dado cuenta…. – continuó ella, claramente sorprendida.

- Sí, tenía un insensible trasero de hierro.- apostilló el pelirrojo. – Igualito que su personalidad.

Lenalee se tapó rápidamente la boca, reprimiendo una carcajada.

Miranda parecía realmente turbada por la idea de que un golem le hubiera mordido el trasero a la princesa del cuento, y Lavi simplemente encontraba aquello de lo más entretenido.

-&-

La inesperada llegada del príncipe Allen, enfadó a la bruja Bak, que vio nublado su afán de protagonismo.

- No oséis defender a un hombre que es más hermoso que yo - amenazó la bruja al príncipe.

- Cómo no habría de hacerlo, es deber de un príncipe de cuento defender a los débiles.- fue la respuesta Allen con orgullo.

- Los débiles no me importan, mi problema es con su cara. – aclaró sabiamente Bak.

- Oh, su hermoso rostro de ceño fruncido y dientes rechinantes. – asintió el príncipe.

- Ciertamente, tan hermoso y maleducado ¡que me irrita notablemente! – comentó la bruja.

- ¡Basta! – gritó interrumpiendo Yu, cuya rabia se desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros.

- Oh, la princesa está enfadada ¿qué tendrá la princesa? – canturreó Allen cuya mirada amorosa no agradaba al joven Yu.

- Un golem mordiéndole el trasero ¿no es obvio? - observó la bruja Bak.

- Todos vosotros…¡ya me habéis hartado!

Y cuando Yu echó mano a su afilada espada nadie dijo una palabra más… excepto por los gritos de dolor.

Se dice que dos días más tarde un leñador encontró varios cuerpos inconscientes en un claro del bosque. Y en un pueblo cercano, un hombre hermoso como una princesa de cuento apareció espada en mano, hablando para sí sobre las virtudes de machacar a aquellos cuyas molestas voces irritaban sus oídos y como volver a ser una joven princesa había dejado de ser algo realmente importante.

-&-

- Fin.- anunció Lavi, sonriente.

Miranda le observaba con los cejas levantadas, con expresión desconcertada, muy probablemente por que no sabía como asumir semejante final en un cuento de hadas.

Quizás acababa de añadir un punto más a la lista de traumas de la mujer.

Lenalee se había dejado invadir por el cansancio, y dormía placidamente con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? Interesante ¿verdad? Creo que debería escribirlo para goce de las generaciones futuras… seguro será un superventas. – comentó Lavi, obviando por supuesto que obtendría mucho más placer molestando con ello a Kanda.

- Sí, ha sido... interesante. - Miranda cabeceó levemente antes de volver hablar. - Y por cierto, Lavi ¿Qué es un GPS?

Y el pelirrojo sonrió divertido antes de abrir la boca y comenzar a narrar la historia de como el científico loco Cross Marian inventó el _Golem Persecution System._

_fin._


End file.
